A Court Of Fire And Flowers
by Raven Nakija
Summary: Kyra Hawthorne finds her mate during the celebration of Calanmai, just like her parents. But will she be able to accept who it is? Much less get along with him?
1. Chapter 1 Calanmai

Chapter 1

Calanmai

It was my first time attending the official Calanmai celebration of the Spring Court. Apparently it was also the first Fire Night the High Lord was actually going to participate in after the war with Hybern two years ago. Not that I cared much about that, I was not here because of him. I was here because I wanted to experience one of my mother's favorite celebrations. The very celebration where she had first met my father.

I glanced around at all of the Fae dancing around the fires and enjoying the feast, especially the wine. It was certainly a sight to see. I snagged a glass of wine from the table and nursed it as I strode around, my leafy green dress hissing in the grass. I could feel the stares of a few fae males. I paid them no mind.

Which was my first mistake.

A brown haired male with a permanent smirk on his face swooped in and placed his arm around my shoulders. His cronies cheered him on in the distance. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the male.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed.

The male blinked. "Courting a lovely female, what else?"

I rolled my eyes. "Courting? What makes you think for a second I would be interested in an idiot like you?"

His eyes dipped to my breasts before answering. "You're here on Calanmai. The high lord gets to pleasure a female so why not the rest of us?"

I grasped the male's arm that was still draped on my shoulders and shrugged it off. "And what does that have to do with me?" I asked tightening my grip on his wrist.

He glanced between me and my hand. "You are a female are you not? Which means you are on the menu." He said licking his lips while returning his attention to my breasts.

My frown deepened. "I am not on anyone's menu."

"Of course you are," He insisted while his other hand reached for my chest.

"Oh, I don't think so," I said with a laugh.

His smirk faltered as smoke hissed into the air from where I held his wrist. He yelped and yanked his arm away from me and stood a few steps back. "You little witch! You burned me!"

I fake-pouted and batted my eyelashes. "What? Was I too hot for you to handle?"

The male looked startled as he held his burned limb to his chest.

"Aw, you poor thing," I said before a smirk played on my lips. "Why don't I help you cool off?"

I then proceeded to dump the entirety of my wine glass on him.

The male looked absolutely baffled and ridiculous with wine dripping down his hair.

"Don't you ever try anything with me ever again." I said before turning my back on him to go retrieve a fresh glass of wine.

My display had decidedly deterred anyone else from approaching me with ill intent. I could see many males glancing my way with weariness while they whispered to their buddies. Despite not liking that situation, it had served its purpose. But the time of the Great Rite was quickly approaching.

I sipped at the last of my glass of wine, relishing the sweet tang on my tongue. The atmosphere of the celebration changed as I retrieved a fresh glass, the drums began to beat quicker. I drifted forward with everyone else, but hung back as I spied the cave that was surrounded by Fae where the Rite would take place. The high lord was likely already inside.

A few minutes passed and then out stepped the most gorgeous male I had ever laid eyes on. His golden hair shone in the moonlight. His muscles rippled under the whirls of blue woad on his chest. And his eyes. I could see them even with the distance. They were an intense green that was feral with the magic of the Rite.

Tamlin, the high lord, was sniffing the air and prowling forwards. He passed many females, much to their disappointment. He sniffed the air around one female a little longer than the rest. I was happy for the woman if that's what she wanted. But then he moved on to my surprise.

And looked right at me.

A jolt went through my body as his pulsing green eyes met mine. A single word echoed in my mind, but I pushed the ridiculous idea away, It had to be the wine. But I could not stop myself from holding his gaze as he prowled through the throng of Fae females towards me.

He was in front of me quicker than my mind could process. By the time it did, he had captured my mouth in a possessive, savage kiss. I stood stone still, eyes wide as he deepened the kiss, going as far as to bite my lip. He began to rove his hands across my bare arms. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

I had half a mind to shove him away. The other half relished it. But what I knew, was that if he really did choose me, there was nothing I could do about it. If I fought back, it would be the greatest offence. To him, the court, and even myself. It would end in disaster. So I let him do as he would.

His instincts must have noticed my resignation as he became more fierce. He quickly scooped me up without hesitation, causing me to yelp. He swept in for another kiss as he walked back to the cave. Once inside as he laid me down on a bed of furs, I grinned.

I decided something that I would later blame the wine for. I decided I might as well have fun with this. I looked up into his blazing eyes and captured his mouth in a brutal kiss. I slipped my hands into his golden hair and deepened the kiss just as he began to rip off my dress.


	2. Chapter 2 The Manor House

Chapter 2

The Manor House

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, on a bed that felt like a cloud. Nothing I had ever slept on compared. But the fact that it was unfamiliar caused me to jerk awake. Which was a mistake because as soon as I moved I practically doubled over in pain. My whole body ached, especially around my lower body. I shook my head. _What in the world happened last night?_

I racked my brain but only found blurry images from Fire Night. And the vague recollection of captivating green eyes that had a sadness that lingered behind their magic filled intensity. I rubbed my temples trying to ease the pounding in my head. The brightness of the room certainly did not help me in any way.

I glanced around and found I was in a cheerily decorated room of reds, greens, and golds, with hints of other colors. The drapes over the windows were open and illuminated the space. There was a door across from the bed and one to the right. One I presumed lead outside of the room, while the other was likely a bathroom. It was also furnished with an armoire and a small desk.

The bed itself was a canopied bed with dark green sheets and comforter. Despite the discomfort I slid out of the bed and made my way to the door I presumed would lead to the bathroom. When I opened the door I could not help but gape at the large bath that could have easily held three fae comfortably. And the fact that the porcelain was filled to the brim with hot steamy water and lavender bubbles.

I narrowed my eyes at it. I couldn't help but feel suspicious at a luxurious bath in an unknown place. Then I spied a single piece of paper sitting on the counter next to the sink. Which led me to look at my appearance. My hair was disheveled and would likely take me at least an hour to detangle. The next was the silk nightgown I was wearing that revealed the already healing scratches that peppered my skin. I shook my head again. Things were just getting weirder and weirder.

I returned my attention to the note that was in an elegant scrawl:

 _Enjoy the bath. A change of clothes can be found in the armoire. I hope to see you at lunch for formal introductions._

 _Tamlin_

I blinked. I was at the high lord's manor. It certainly explained a lot. So I shrugged and slipped myself out of the nightgown and into the heavenly bath water.

As I soaked in the warmth the events of the previous night crept back into my head. Not everything, but I got the gist of it. I dunked my head under the water. Why had I done that with the high lord? Even with the heat from the water, I could feel my cheeks burning.

After I located the soap and washed my hair and body thoroughly, along with brushing out most of the tangles in my hair I wrapped myself in an overly fluffy towel and went back into the main room to retrieve the clothes. When I opened the armoire I found a rainbow of dresses staring me in the face.

An array of simple to elaborate gowns in various colors occupied the armoire. After taking a deep breath I selected a simple lime green dress. As I was closing the doors, I spied my green dress from the night before and it was in tatters. I felt my cheeks heat again and slammed the doors closed.

As I slipped into the dress I could not help but curse him for shredding my favorite dress. Had I known that was what was to become of it I would not have worn it to Calanmai in the first place.

I turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror that was set against the wall. The dress did not look half bad. After another once over, I deemed myself dressed. I felt no need to do anything with my hair. I preferred my fiery hair to be down anyway.

Just then a knock came upon the door.

"Miss? The high lord is awaiting you in the dining hall." A feminine voice spoke on the other side of the door.

"Perfect timing," I said opening the door with a smile. "I just finished getting ready."

The girl on the other side of the door was short, but not overly so. She had full dark green almost black hair and wore a simple light green dress that was convenient to work in. I could tell she was a servant, though she looked well cared for.

"That is great, miss. I shall escort you to the high lord right away." She informed with a small curtsy before turning to lead the way.

I brushed some nonexistent dirt off my dress and followed her. I took in the silver and gold of the hall and glanced as long as I could at the magnificent paintings and other artworks as we passed them. After a moment more of silence, I struck up a conversation.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Eirina Thestina, my lady." She replied with only a glance over her shoulder.

"Eirina, what a lovely name," I replied. "My name is Kyra. It is wonderful to meet you."

"Likewise, Lady Kyra." She glanced back once more, an I spied a smile playing on her lips.

A light smile graced my lips as we swept down a flight of stairs and approached the dining hall. Ahead there was a set of grand double doors, which Eirina strode up to and swung open. At a respectful pace, I stepped through the doors.

The room was quite grand, a large table heaped with the appropriate lunch foods sat in the middle, and at the head of the table stood Tamlin. He wore a simple green and gold tunic with a baldric of knives. His golden hair was a little ruffled but still shone in the noonday light that flitted in through the windows.

I could feel his eyes on me as I approached. It stirred something in my chest but I ignored it. I stopped when I reached the end of the table closest to the door. The high lord quirked an eyebrow but walked over to me nonetheless.

"I would like to formally welcome you to my manor, Miss…?" He said though it seemed a bit forced.

"It is Kyra Hawthorne, my lord." I curtsied. "It is a pleasure to be here."

He smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. "It is a pleasure to officially meet you after last night's… Activities."

I felt my cheeks heat. "Yes, to be honest, I did not see that coming."

He raised an eyebrow but did not comment. "Why don't we talk over lunch?"

He pulled out the nearest chair. I thanked him as I sat down. He nodded before taking his seat at the other end of the table. Not wanting to appear rude, I waited until he began eating before I dug in. As soon as I began eating I realized how hungry I was. It was a few minutes of nothing but eating before either of us spoke again.

"The food is delicious," I commented.

"Thank you." He replied. "Did you enjoy Fire Night?"

I nodded. "Yes, I did. I had been looking forward to attending for a long time."

He hummed before taking another bite of food. "Might I ask why?"

I masked my surprise at the question. "You may. My parents met at Calanmai a long time ago."

"Then I am glad you had a good time." He replied. "Despite the outcome."

"Of course," I said. "But might I ask as to why I woke up here?"

"You were exhausted afterward. I thought it would be the best Idea to let you sleep it off in a proper bed." He replied though something I could not Identify shone in his eyes.

"Then I thank you for your hospitality." I smiled, but it faltered.

Tamlin wiped his hands on his napkin. "In any case, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"Thank you," I replied. "I should be able to leave in a couple days. The journey here and the excitement of last night should be worn off by then."

He nodded his confirmation. "You have free reign of the grounds and house until that time. In the meantime, I have some business to attend to."

He stood from his seat. I followed suit. He gave me quick once over before exiting the room. I stood next to the table and let out a breath. It was going to be an interesting couple of days.


End file.
